simsfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1, was the first series of James Ben Linus' Big Brother UK. The series began in 2015 and concluded with Ron being crowned the winner. The series revolved around a group of strangers living in a custom built house with no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates are required to nominate two people for eviction. The two or more people with the most votes were nominated to leave the House. The viewers then decided which of the nominees should leave, with the selected person leaving during a live show. This process continued until only three housemates remained, at which time the public voted for which of them should win the £100,000 prize. Housemates List of Big Brother 1 housemates Summary Lorena, Rex, Estelle, Ron, Pearl, Jin, Dale, Vera, Cecil, Joshua, Lavera & Deanna enter the house during Launch Night. After all original twelve housemates enter, Big Brother wishes them all luck, and welcomes them to what will be the first season of the show. The housemates decide to introduce themselves to one another, breaking the ice with champagne provided by Big Brother. During their introductions, Deanna annoys the housemates with her overbearing personality and distinctive laugh. Lavera jokingly tells Deanna to "stop trying to make it all about her", causing Deanna to snap at Lavera, with the atmosphere quickly becoming uncomfortable between the two. Lorena quickly becomes drunk, with the house assuming she either drank too much or is a lightweight. Upon requesting the bedroom opens to allow the house to put Lorena to bed, the group begin to discuss how they will work out the sleeping arrangements, with several housemates having to double up due to their only being eight beds. Joshua begins to complain about this, stating he is uncomfortable with the prospect of having to share a bed with anyone, regardless of gender. Dale and Estelle both view this as particularly selfish, voicing their opinions openly to Joshua. Later in the evening, Dale, Estelle, Jin and Joshua talk in the garden, with Joshua trying to redeem himself in the eyes of others. The four get on well, and their conversation lasts into the early hours of the morning. An unlikely friendship also begins between Lavera and Rex, who are later joined by Lavera's bed-buddy Estelle. During the course of the week housemates are disturbed by strange flirtatious behavior between Cecil and Deanna, with Cecil admitting he finds her differences endearing. Deanna states she is just having a bit of fun, and doesn't expect anything to come from "harmless flirting". Deanna, Pearl and Ron have bonded being some of the older members of the house, feeling as though they don't always fit into the conversations held by younger housemates. Despite this, Ron seems to bond well with Estelle and Jin, finding their positive outlooks on life refreshing, whilst the two find Ron's dry sense of humor amusing. Lavera, Lorena and Ron gossip in the garden about Cecil, with all three finding his attraction to Deanna uncomforting, feeling as though he's completely out of his element, and generally doesn't fit in with the house. On Day 6, Cecil and Deanna received the most nominations from their housemates to face the public vote, with Vera narrowly avoiding being nominated, with many feeling as though she had ostracized herself from the rest of the house due to her age. Upon being nominated, Cecil didn't take the news well, whereas Deanna accepted her fate, not surprised that the house was "so quick to judge". Lorena begins openly mocking Cecil behind his back, causing Vera to snap at her, stating that she shouldn't so willingly mock others when they'll all be nominated at some point. Jin and Lavera later bond well, with the two discussing their strict rules enforced by "ethnic" parents. On Day 10, Deanna became the first housemate evicted with 66% of the vote to evict. During Week 2, Estelle, Lavera, Pearl and Ron are called out in front of the whole house for breaking the rules by discussing nominations, in which a transcript of the four discussing their willingness of nominating Cecil and Lorena was played to the house. As a result of the rule break, the whole house was punished, much to the annoyance of others. This caused a large argument between Lorena and Pearl, with Lorena citing the four as "poisonous individuals". Another spat breaks out between the two after Lorena, Estelle and Ron continuously failed to clean up after themselves during meal times, with the house agreeing the three weren't pulling their weight in terms of washing up. Feeling bad about his behavior, Ron attempted to make amends with his housemates, bonding well with Joshua and Vera, both of whom admitted they felt like outsiders. The housemates failed their farmer themed shopping task, resulting in a cut being made to the purchasing of tobacco, causing an uproar from Lavera, which annoyed several of her fellow housemates. On Day 13, Lorena, Cecil, Estelle and Lavera received the most nominations from their fellow housemates. All four took the news relatively well, having expected to be up due to the way others had acted towards them during nominations. Joshua talks about Estelle and Lavera behind their backs, claiming that it is "karma" that the two of them have been nominated, hoping to see one of them leave during the eviction. On Day 17, Lorena became the second housemate to be evicted with 51% of the vote. In Week 3 the housemates were given their second weekly shopping task, which quickly turned sour for the housemates, failing several of the initial tasks, once again placing them on a basic shopping budget. Estelle and Lavera strengthen their bond during the task, with Ron making an effort to talk to the girls. Dale joins the trio, rekindling his friendship with Estelle, which was somewhat tarnished by her behavior during the previous week. Jin and Rex please the whole house by making a "basic" Sunday roast with the rations they have left, which the housemates all generally enjoy. The two men admit they don't mind being the dad figures in the house, as its in "their nature" to look after others. Rex and Vera talk late in the evening, accidentally both admitting they'd like to nominate Estelle for eviction. This conversation is played back to the house, and once again the group lose the luxury of having hot water for several days. Embarrassed as to what he's done, upset that he may have hurt Estelle, Rex requests that Big Brother let him leave the house. However, Big Brother asks Rex to reconsider, which he later does, not wanting to leave due to an accidental conversation. On Day 20, Cecil, Estelle and Vera were nominated by their fellow housemates to face eviction, with Pearl just narrowly avoiding being nominated due to several housemates disliking her attitude. Both Estelle and Cecil took the news of their nominations poorly, unhappy to see they both once again face going home. Cecil begins to curse at certain housemates, feeling as though Estelle, Lavera, Pearl and Ron have conspired to get him out. On Day 24, Cecil became the third housemate evicted, having received 43% of the vote. During Week 4, Jin leads the house going into their next shopping task, hoping to strategically steer the housemates in the right direction. Jin's leadership appears to pay off, as the house win their first luxury shopping budget, with each member thanking Jin for his efforts. Estelle, Dale and Lavera attempt to bond with Vera, who has mentioned her desire to leave the house, with the group worried they may have alienated her to the point of wanting to quit. Pearl annoys her housemates with her controlling attitude, particularly when it comes to ordering the shopping. On Day 27, Pearl and Rex were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemate, with the group tiring of Pearl's dominating behavior, and finding Rex's desire to leave the game irritating. Estelle and Vera both narrowly avoided being nominated once again, having made progress to befriend several of their housemates. On Day 31, Pearl received 85% of the public vote, and was subsequently evicted from the house. Week 5 begins badly for the housemates, losing several tasks, ultimately leading them to another basic shopping budget. Joshua and Dale bond during the challenge, with Dale finding Joshua's intellectual and snarky comments about other housemates amusing. Dale attempts to bring close friend Estelle into the conversation, but Joshua shuts down, clearly not wanting to be friendly around Estelle. Dale and Joshua break into a big argument over the matter, with Joshua accusing Dale of trying to force friendships on him, whereas Dale states Joshua is completely overreacting. On Day 34, Vera, Joshua and Estelle were nominated by their fellow housemates to face eviction. All three took the news well, with Vera pleading to the public to vote her out, no longer wishing to stay in the house. Vera proceeded to act in a 'rude' manner in order to turn the public against her, guaranteeing her eviction from the show. On Day 38, Vera received her wish, and became the fifth person to be evicted from the house, narrowly leaving over Joshua. Immediately following Vera's eviction, the house welcomed in new housemate Stacy, who admitted she had joined in order to "spice things up", claiming that her weakness is "any sort of man". As a new housemate, Stacy was told that she could not nominate, nor could she be nominated for her first week. Joshua quickly attempts to befriend new housemate Stacy, filling her in on the divisions and groups within the house. The two gossip about Jin, laughing at the fact he tries to act older than he truly is, feeling as though he has a sense of superiority over others. Dale and Ron discuss new housemate Stacy, admitting they are cautious about her, unsure whether her intentions are all good for entering the show. Stacy is later pulled aside by Jin, Lavera and Rex. Stacy happily sells out Joshua, letting them know what he said about other housemates, particularly Jin, leaving out the fact that she too laughed at the comments. Jin and Lavera tell Stacy to be weary of Joshua, to which Rex reluctantly agrees. The group please new housemate Stacy by passing the weeks shopping budget, raising everyones spirits and preventing an argument between Jin and Joshua. On Day 41, Joshua and Rex were nominated for eviction, both taking the news well, not caring whether they stay or leave in the house. Joshua spent the rest of the week complaining about Estelle, Lavera, Dale and Jin behind their backs, particularly towards Rex and Stacy, whom he considered to be "neutral" players. On Day 45, Joshua was evicted having received 79% of the public vote to evict. During Week 7, Rex decided he needed to shake up the house in order to save himself from nomination, feeling as though the public were supporting him as an underdog. Rex began to approach Stacy and Ron, speaking to them both in a coded language, which was quickly deemed to be an attempt to influence nominations, telling them both to nominate Dale and Lavera. Rex was warned about this, and told Big Brother that he wouldn't repeat his actions. However, on Day 47, it was later discovered that Rex once again tried to influence nominations by writing names out of the cameras view, showing these names to both Ron and Stacy. Big Brother deemed this a serious breach of the rules, and as a result Rex was ejected from the house. Rex seemed to have no remorse over his actions, stating that the show was simply "handing the win over to the other four". The house were all shocked at the news of Rex's sudden departure, and were told that he would be replaced in the coming days. Estelle seemed please with the news, feeling as though Rex had become increasingly hostile towards her in the later weeks. Jin defended the absent Rex, claiming that Estelle too had made no effort to befriend him. This resulted in an argument between the pair, with Estelle now believing that Jin was trying to play the "good guy" in an attempt to win the show. Ron and Lavera removed themselves from the room during the spat, giving them a chance to bond without the interruption of others. With Jin refusing to do any work, Dale took over the houses cooking, making the group an appetizing meal, much to their appreciation. On Day 48, the housemates awaken to new arrival Susie, a mother and housewife from Edinburgh. Susie quickly fits in with the group due to her bubbly and fun nature. Later in the day, Stacy, Dale, Jin and Ron are nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates, with the group taking the news well, despite Stacy admitting she is sad to be nominated so quickly, despite not having argued with anyone. Jin decides to do less and less housework for the group, leading Estelle and Lavera to speculate that he may have been playing a game the whole time, and that by being nominated his plan has backfired, and he may be thinking of new tactics. The girls admit they expect Stacy to be evicted due to being the new girl, and possibly being disliked along with Joshua whom she socialized with. However, the group all receive a shock when it is Jin eviction, narrowly receiving the most votes, just ahead of Stacy and Ron. As Jin leaves he makes amends with Estelle, who is in complete shock at her once friends departure. After Jin's shocking departure the house decide to relax with refreshments, trying to get their heads around why he would have been evicted. Susie begins excessively drinking, becoming heavily intoxicated and annoying several of her housemates, particularly Dale. Dale begins to make derogatory comments about Susie, muttering that she's "a drunk", "overweight" and "a bad mother". Estelle and Lavera tell Dale to stop, and that she's just a "loud drunk". As Susie splashes Dale with pool water he erupts at her, to which Ron jumps to Susie's defense, stating that he wont allow a "completely sober man" berate a "vulnerable woman". Ron warns Dale not to use the term 'alcoholic' so loosely, as he doesn't even know the meaning of the word. The two continue to argue, and are eventually separated by big brother. Stacy helps to defuse the situation, much to everyone's appreciation. On Day 55, Dale and Susie were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates, with Dale feeling betrayed by those he has been with for the last fifty days. Susie attempts to apologize for her drunken behavior, but Dale refuses her apology, claiming that all she did was find a way for him to tarnish his own image. On Day 59, Dale became the next housemate to be evicted from the house. During Week 9, the housemates sit and reflect on their time in the house, aware that they are only a couple of weeks away from all leaving the house. Estelle, Lavera and Ron all admit they would feel upset to miss out on the final, as they were part of the original twelve to enter the house. Susie comes forward and claims she should make the final as she suffered "bullying" during her stay, which causes Lavera to burst out in laughter. Susie questions Lavera's reaction, to which she tells Susie that she hadn't been bullied, and should accept that she's probably the least deserving housemate left due to the fact she joined the latest. The two argue over the point, with Lavera telling Susie not to try and antagonize her "like she did Dale". Later on, Estelle and Lavera talk in the garden about Susie, admitting they find her to be somewhat "unhinged". On Day 62, Susie and Stacy were nominated by their fellow housemates, with both feeling as though the original three are ganging up on them. On Day 66, Susie became the ninth person to be evicted from the house. Immediately following Susie's eviction, the housemates were told that one more of them would be evicted from the final, leaving the group to believe that they would all be facing the public vote. However, the housemates were told on Day 68 that nominations would continue as normal, with the original three housemates all knowing that at least one of them would face eviction. Lavera admitted she was going to nominate strategically, and voted for friend Estelle over Ron, feeling as though Stacy would be more likely to vote for her, whereas nominating Ron could cause her in turn to be nominated. Despite Lavera's attempt at strategic nominations, she was nominated alongside Estelle and Stacy, leaving Ron with the knowledge that he would be present for the final. Estelle speculated as to who between Lavera and Ron nominated her, having suspected that she was closer to both of them than the other, meaning that she would've been the one to avoid being up for eviction. Stacy spent the week claiming that she would go home, as the viewers would be more likely to keep in the original housemates, which Lavera felt was accurate, as Stacy "hasn't done enough to warrant support". However, due to her cockiness and strategic backstabbing, it was Lavera who became the final housemate to be evicted, much to the shock of herself and Stacy. In the final few days the housemates were given a task to look after an artificial baby, which Estelle won, giving her the right to pick the theme for a party between the final three housemates. The three reflected on their time in the house, all having enjoyed their experience, hoping to keep in touch with those that left before them. On Day 74, it was revealed that Stacy had finished in third place, receiving 25% to win. It was then revealed that Ron was the winner of the series, receiving 43% of the public vote. Nominations table